A Boy Brushed Red
by gunshotSilence
Summary: Problems arise for Harry as he discovers himself sexually and emotionally. Rated M for strong sexual content and language.
1. Beginnings

DISCLAIMER: This story is purely for fun. These characters are not my own, they are copyrighted characters of JK Rowling. I wrote this purely for

entertainment purposes and have no intention as claiming any of these characters as my own. WARNING: This story contains slash and themes that are of a

mature nature. If you are offended by these things, please do not continue reading. Otherwise, please read and review.

Contains: DM/HP, DM/SS ( later chapters), HP/FW HP/GW ( later chapters ). Some slash may contain graphic material ( that of Draco/Harry and some

Harry/Fred and possibly Harry/George. Some of it is pretty mild (Draco/Snape, because of the age gap). But I will rate this 'R' just incase.

"Just five more minutes," groaned Harry, his eyes fluttered open, the whole room around him in a blur. He felt his way around the end table next to his bed, his

hand landing on his glasses. After putting them on, he glanced over towards the window next to his bed. Outside, heavy rains poured and the sky was as black as his school robes.

Grumbling, he slowly got dressed, and took a quick look in the mirror. His hair looked worse than normal, and he had dark circles under his eyes. Harry sighed

and looked around the room, everyone else in the dormitory was still asleep, "Must be the weather." He thought.

It was especially quiet in the dormitory this morning, usually he was the last one awake, and was so used to all the noise of his fellow classmates. The only thing

he heard now were the sounds of Ron snoring. He made his way over to Ron's bed and gave him a shove, "Ron, Ron its time to get up." Ron snorted a few

times and his eyes flew open, "We dont have classes today remember? They canceled all classes due to the weather. It's supposed to get worse. Go back to

bed Harry." Harry scratched his head, "Are you sure? I didnt hear anything about that." Ron rolled his eyes, he gave Harry that leave-me-alone-I-want-too-sleep

look, "Did you notice why everyone else was still sleeping?" he said pointing to the others in the room. "Oh," said Harry, "I was wondering why...sorry Ron."

Ron nodded and laid his head back down, a few seconds later he started snoring again.

Harry changed into a pair of jeans and a t shirt and made his way downstairs to the common room. He figured he'd get a headstart on whatever homework he

had so he didnt have to do it later. The wind blew fiercly outside, rain pounded on the windows, and the thunder was starting, and getting louder by the minute.

Harry's stomach started to grumble, he tried to ignore it and finish his work, but the hunger pangs got worse. "Your doing homework now?" Harry turned his

head and saw Ron coming down the stairs, "We probably wont have classes tommorow either." Harry shrugged, "I just want to get it over with. But now I'm

getting hungry." He put his potions book down on the table next to him. Ron nodded, "Yeah me too."

The two made their way down to the Great Hall, where a few other students were sitting eating their late breakfast. "Where is everyone this morning?" said

Harry, making his way too their usual table. Ron laughed, "Sleeping. Which is what I could be doing right now, but after you woke me up I was only able to

sleep for about another 10 minutes." Harry smiled, "Sorry Ron," he said grabbing an apple.

Just as he went to bite into it, he heard someone that he didnt particularly want to run into that morning. "Well if it isnt Weasle-bee and Potter." Harry turned his

head slightly and out of the corner of his eye he spotted Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, leering over him. Harry looked at Ron and rolled his eyes, "Shove off

Malfoy," he said taking a bite out of his apple. "Looks like someone is in a bad mood today," Draco hissed, "Where's your girlfriend?" he sneered at Ron. Ron

turned to face him, "Don't you have anything better to do than bother us? Are you really that desperate for attention?"

A quiet laugh escaped Harry's lips and he almost choked on his apple, "Good one Ron." he thought. Draco's face turned bright red with anger, "I'm not

desperate for attention," he said clenching his fists, "And if we werent in school right now I'd show you a thing or two about attention."

Ron stood up, his face two inches from Draco's, "Is that a threat?" he clenched his fists tightly, his knuckles turning white. Harry put his hand on Ron's arm, "He's

not worth it Ron, he's not worth it at all." Ron unclenched his fists, and sat back

down. Malfoy sneered, "Right. That's exactly what I thought," he looked at Crabbe and Goyle and nodded towards a table, "Let's go."

As they walked away, he turned his head back and looked at Harry, his expression softened and his gray eyes studied Harry's features. Realizing what he

was doing he shook his head, gave Harry a twisted smile and continued towards the table. Harry still confused about what had just happened continued to stare at

Draco, "Harry," said Ron, "Harry...what are you staring at? And what was that

all about? It was like he wasnt his evil self for about two seconds." Harry shook his head, "I dont know," he smiled at Ron, "it's probably nothing"

Late that afternoon, it was still dark as ever outside, and the rain hadn't let up either. Harry and Ron were in the common room snuggled deep inside their

blankets, working on their homework. Just as Harry was about to ask Ron to quiz him on his potions questions, he heard faint snoring, and to Harry's dismay,

Ron was asleep in the chair. Harry smiled and shook his head, he got up from his chair, and fixed Ron's blanket around him, "Good night Ron."

As Harry made his way downstairs to the Great Hall, he spotted Draco walking in his direction. Harry thought about turning around and going the other way, but

Draco had already spotted him. Harry looked down at his feet hoping not to make eye contact, "Hello Potter." hissed Draco. Harry looked up, "What is it

now? Bored and have nothing else better to do?" Draco looked taken aback, "No," he hissed, "Cant even make conversation without you jumping down my

throat." Harry rolled his eyes, "I wasnt jumping down your throat. I'm not in the mood for your nonsense right now." Draco's red lips curled into a smile, "I wasnt

going too. I dont feel like it right now," he came closer to Harry, "Besides, there's better things than talking." His hand brushed against Harry's. "Um, Malfoy what

exactly are you trying to do?" said Harry, sticking his hands in his pockets, slowly walking backwards trying to get away.

Draco came in closer, and Harry found himself sandwiched between the castle wall and Draco. "Your so clueless you know?" said Draco, his face an inch away

from Harry's. Harry could feel Draco's warm breath dancing across his skin, and he shuddered. What exactly was Malfoy trying to do? Harry's mind was racing

and his heart was thumping so fast, he was sure it was going to explode. Draco ran his long fingers across Harry's pale cheeks. "God Potter," he whispered,

"You honestly have no idea." A devlish grin formed on Draco's ruby lips, and he pulled back, and swept away down the hall.

Harry laid his hand over his heart, it was beating very hard. He tried to take in a deep breath but no air would come. Harry could feel his hands going numb, and

his stomach started to tighten. He leaned up against the wall, trying to get some sort of support. He spotted a couple first year Ravenclaws staring at him

nervously, "please..." he gasped, "please help me. Please...I cant...I c-cant...breathe..." His stomach tightened up again, making it hard for him to get

even the tiniest bit of air. Harry's whole body went numb and his knees began to tremble. He collapsed to the floor, still gasping for air, while everything around him went black.

"Harry? Harry? Look Hermione he's waking up"  
"Shh Ron! Let him sleep"

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he spotted his two best friends standing over him. Ron's lips curled into a wide grin, "Harry your awake"

Harry reached for his glasses and sat up, he blinked a few times and realized he was in the hospital wing. "What happened to me?"

"You had a panic attack Harry. Then you sort of - passed out." said Hermione, sitting down on the corner of Harry's bed.

"Panic attack?" said Harry, "But I couldnt breathe"

"Well that's what happens," said Hermione, "You get so worked up, you actually think your suffocating but your not. And you end up taking in too much air, and

your hands go numb, and your stomach tightens. Sometimes you can actually think your having a heart attack...It's usually stress induced"

Ron nodded, "And seeing as how there's so much work that we've got coming up ahead of us this year, it's no wonder you had one. Hell, I'm surprised I didnt

have one yet." Harry shook his head, "You dont want to have one. I actually thought I was going to die for a few seconds."

Hermione laid her hand on Harry's, "There's no way you would have died. Your perfectly healthy." Her lips formed a small smile, and Harry smiled back. But

deep inside he knew something was wrong, why did he react that way after Malfoy had touched him? What was Malfoy up too anyway?

Yeah so, this is my first chapter, it's a little rushed I know...but please continue reading! (and review please!)


	2. In The Hall

chapter 2 

The next day in Potions, Harry's mind was bursting with memories of the night before. He tried desperately to listen to Snape, but the monotone droning of the

many uses of dragon's blood didnt interest Harry at all. Harry's gaze drifted towards Draco who was sitting across from him. A few strands of pale blonde

hair were sitting in his eyes. Harry wondered if he noticed. How he longed to just reach out and brush those soft strands away with his hand.

"Mr.Potter maybe you should listen to my lecture on dragon's blood instead of daydreaming." hissed Snape.

Harry jerked in his seat, "Oh...Sorry Professor." his pale cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. "Sorry dosent cut it. 10 points from Gryffindor," said Snape, an

evil grin formed on his pale lips, "and test tommorow on the uses of dragon's blood," the whole class groaned and Ron shot Harry a disproving look, "You can

thank Mr.Potter in person after class," Snape's cold eyes were smiling, he had accomplished his goal of humiliating Harry for the day, "Now, onto

moonstone...can anyone tell me what it's principal use is?" Almost instantly, Hemione's hand shot straight up, and Snape rolled his eyes and groaned,

"Anyone besides Miss Granger"

But Harry wasnt paying attention, his green eyes fell once again upon Draco's head. Those pale silver strands of hair, God how he longed to grab a fistfull and

just kiss those soft ruby lips over and over.  
"Harry...Harry...? HARRY!" Harry sat up straight and his head almost collided with Ron's, "God Harry what the hell are you staring at? Class is over, and I'm

hungry." Ron's fingers grabbed the shoulder of Harry's robes and jerked him upwards.

Harry had barely touched his supper, he poked his fork at his baked potato, and took a small bite. Hermione shot Harry a worried look, "Harry what on earth is

wrong? Your not eating...and I know that's not a good sign. Your usually eating more than Ron." Ron looked up from his plate, and smiled, pieces of spare rib

caught in his teeth and butter smeared on his lips, "Yeh, dat kennut be a god fwing Horry." he said, his mouth full of spare rib and baked potato. Hermione

gave Ron a disgusted look, "Oh please do wipe your face." She grabbed her napkin and chucked it at Ron who was happily biting into corn on the cob.

Hermione turned back to Harry and smiled, "What I've been trying to say is, you've been distant lately. And acting awfully odd"

Harry nodded, "I know, I'm just worried about some...stuff. Nothing you needn't be worried about though. It's not a big deal, honest." He forced a smile so

Hermione would think nothing was wrong. Obviously it had worked.  
"Good Harry. I was getting worried." She bit into a piece of spare rib and rolled her eyes, "Oh Ron! Honestly! Take small bites! Your going to choke to death!"

After dinner, the trio made their way upstairs to the common room. All were full, all except Harry who had barely eaten. "Oy Potter!" All three of them spun

around and were surprised to see Draco Malfoy coming up the stairs. "Oh no..." moaned Hermione, "What on earth could he possibly want." Draco's lips curled

into a devlish grin, "I'd like to speak to Potter alone please." he nodded at Ron who was scowling, his hands balled into fists, and Hermione who was scowling

with her arms crossed. Draco grabbed Harry's arm, "Come on Potter." he violently jerked Harry down the stairs. Ron tumbled down after them, "You let

go of him Malfoy!" he grabbed the sleeve of Draco's robes and yanked him backwards, causing Draco to fall flat on his rump. "Jesus Christ Weasley!" he

swore, "What the hell are you playing at?" Ron smiled triumphantly, "That'll teach you not handle Harry that way. Come on Harry"

"Ron, it's alright, I can fend for myself," said Harry bending down to help Draco up. "God Weasley now look what you've done." moaned Draco, brushing a few

particles of dust of off his usually spotless robes. "Not like you cant afford new ones," groaned Ron, "C'mon Hermione lets go." Hermione looked flustered, "But

wait, Harry? Where are you going with him"  
"I'm school prefect Granger. Deal with it." yelled Draco as he continued to lead Harry down the stairs.

"But wait...So am I!" Hermione yelled back, but it was too late, Draco and Harry were out of earshot.


	3. Confrontations

chapter 3 

"What exactly is ityou want?" said Harry nervously as Draco led him deeper and deeper into the dungeons of the castle. The lower they went, the darker it got, as

windows decreased in number, and the feeble rays of moonlight just barely trickled in. The dank, musty smell filled Harry's nostrils, and the dust that they

were kicking up were making him choke. "Where are you taking me? God it smells like someone died down here!" exclaimed Harry, his hand covering his

mouth and nose. "Dont be such a woman Potter," hissed Draco, "We need to be alone. Absolutely no one else can hear us." The two finally reached what seemed

to be the bottom floor of the school. Harry had never been to this part of Hogwarts before, and the accumulating dust and the locked doors that were

weatherbeaten and splintered were menacing. Suddenly, Draco kicked in one of the splintered doors which soon crashed open and fell to the floor, breaking up

into small pieces. "Thought I fixed that last time..." he said pulling Harry into the room. "What is this place?" said Harry, "It's so dark I can't see a thing"

"Thats the point Potter." said Draco as he lifted his wand and whispered "Lumos." A feeble light emereged from the tip of Draco's wand, "Can never seem

to get the hang of this light thing," he mumbled under his breath, "Fucking ..." he turned back to Harry, "Nevermind. Listen Potter here's the thing." His usual

hardened gray eyes seemed too soften, the feeble light that was being emmitted from the wand reflected in his eyes. "I've been waiting to get you alone for a

while," he said, a devlish grin forming on his lips, "I know something about you, that you...maybe dont think I know"

Harry's eyebrows knitted in confusion, "What exactly are you talking about?" Draco snorted, "Come off it Potter, you know _exactly_ what I mean." Harry's

heart jumped at the word _exactly_. The way Draco had put so much emphasis on it, could it be that he possibly knew about Harry being - gay? Harry's mind was

racing, he was trying to gather some kind of excuse to throw Draco off, but he came up in a blank. "A little flustered then?" said Draco smirking, he had

obviously noticed the deep shade of red the other boy's face was turning, "I've been waiting for this moment since first year you know..." Harry found himself

cornered again between the dusty walls and the blonde prince that stood before him, "Malfoy, I really dont understand..." said Harry trembling, he could feel his

back hit the wall, aggrevating the dust that been settled on it for so many years. Draco snickered, "You understand perfectly well..." All of a sudden, Harry could

feel the other boy's long fingers stroking his face, his lips touching his own. Harry's first instinct was to pull away, but the feeling of Draco's soft lips on his

kept him glued. Harry's robes had hit the dusty floor in a pile around his feet, and now those long pale fingers were fumbling with the buttons his shirt, "Draco..." he whispered, "I dont think we should be doing this here"

"Let me..." whispered Draco who's lips were now tracing Harry's jawline. His hands had found their way inside Harry's shirt, and were now finding their way

over every inch of the warm, pale, flesh. Harry closed his eyes, the feeling of Draco's hands caressing his bare chest sent his mind soaring. Those lips, that

Harry had longed to feel on his own, tasted of some forbidden fruit that he had finally had the chance to bite into. Only the sweet taste lingered for just a moment.

He could hear footsteps above them, coming closer and closer. "What do you hear my sweet?" said a raspy voice above them. "Oh God," whispered Harry,

"Filch." Panicking, Harry buttoned up his shirt, and shook out his robes, trying to free some of the dust that had gotten lodged between the fibers. "Hurry up

Potter!" Draco snapped quietly, "Let's go!" The two had reached the top of the stairs, when they spotted Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, staring right back at them.

"What are you two doing around this part of the castle?" said Filch, striding up next to his cat, a satisfied smile on his lips. Draco cleared his throat, "I caught

Harry Potter down here sir," he said, "I heard some noises and thought I should go investigate. Of course, I found Potter, up to no good as usual." Filch snorted,

"Good work Mr.Malfoy, I'll take care of him." His bony hands reached for Harry's shoulder, but Draco stepped in the way, "Allow me sir," he said, "I found

Potter, I'll punish him. I am school prefect you know." Filch's eyes rolled and he sighed, "Alright, alright. Consider yourself lucky Potter." he turned away, and

hobbled down the hallway, Mrs.Norris at his heels. Once Mr.Filch was out of sight, Harry let out a sigh of relief, "I thought we'd be dead for sure." Turning to

Malfoy, he frowned, "What is it?"

Draco shook his head, "No one can know about what happened down there Potter, we almost got caught. We would have been out of here for sure." "You

want to keep this a secret?" said Harry, his voice sounding almost desperate, "But Malfoy, I thought you"  
"Yes Potter, yes," said Draco cutting him off midsentence, "But seriously think

about it. What do you think the whole school would say if they knew? What do you think they would do?" Harry shook his head, "I really dont know. I dont see

what the big deal is. The world is changing, people are changing, things are different now...it's not a big deal anymore." "YES IT IS A BIG DEAL POTTER!" screamed Draco, "Dont you understand? Do you know what this

could do to me? My parents would disown me!" Draco sighed and took a few seconds to collect himself, "What it could do to you? Not everyone thinks your

the real thing Harry. Imagine if they find out about - about - well...us." Harry looked taken aback by Draco's outburst. How could he say this? Things are

different now, no one really cared about those things anymore. But this was Draco they were talking about, things were different with Draco. Normalcy was

perfection. And Draco's family was just that. If Draco had ever came out, it would be an outrage. But if it was discovered that Draco came out with Harry, it

would be even worse, and possibly deadly for Harry. Draco noticed the worried expression Harry's face and he came in closer and wrapped his arms around

Harry's shoulders and gently rested his own head on Harry's, "Harry, listen to me, I'm so sorry," he said gently, running his long pale fingers through Harry's

unruly brown hair, "It's just so hard. I knew I loved you since 1st year, since the first time I saw you. You were so perfect, everything that I wanted to be. I was

so unhappy, and then you entered my life, and it was like I had a purpose"  
Harry snickered, "Yeah a purpose to torture me and my friends"

"Well what was I supposed to do?" said Draco, "I couldnt befriend you infront of the whole world. My father would be furious with me, I have an image I have to keep up as the 'perfect pure blood son of the perfect pure blood family', it really sickens me sometimes"

Harry knew exactly what Draco meant. Harry had too keep up his image as the 'poster child of the wizarding world', but it was a difficult business. It was hard to

not make mistakes, and keep your nose out of trouble. But Harry was attracted to trouble, yet someone had to be the hero right? Draco lifted Harry's head so

their eyes were level. Harry could feel his own heart beating rapidly as Draco

gently kissed his lips, his long fingers gripping Harry's thick hair. "God Potter..." whispered Draco between kisses, "Where did you learn to kiss like that?"


	4. Blackmail

chapter 4 

Harry awoke the next morning to the roars of laughter that were erupting from the bed across from his. "Oh my God Harry your awake!" roared Seamus

Finnigan, a fellow Gryffindor who was in the bed on the other side of the room from Harry's. "Whats going on?" said Harry puzzled, his hand fumbling around on

his nightstand for his glasses. Ron's usual pale face was a deep shade of red and violent fits of laughter were escaping his lips. "Harry you were moaning in your

sleep about five minutes ago. It was complete nonsense!" Harry could feel his face becoming hot, "What was I moaning...exactly?" Hopefully he hadnt admitted

anything in his sleep - about Draco. Ron crinkled his nose and let out a snort of laughter, "It was complete rubbish Harry. But you were all like, " Ron continued

to a dreamy voice which could be compared to Professor Trelawney's, " 'Oh God Draco...Oh yes...Draco...Oh...' " his voice then changed back to normal,

"Harry it sounded like you and Draco were um...experimenting." Seamus and Ron both burst out into laughter, and Neville Longbottom, a normally shy and

quiet Gryffindor joined in. "It's true Harry. It sounded rather odd." he said, gently stroking his pet toad, Trevor, who was happily sitting in his lap.

Harry forced out a laugh, "Ron that's ridiculous, you know I'd never do anything like that. That's terribly disgusting!" Ron tried to choke down a giggle, "I know!

Thats what makes it so funny! You and Malfoy! God could you imagine! 'Oh Harry...yes...yes! OH GOD!' " Ron started making rude sexual motions and

Seamus exploded into laughter again, "STOP IT! THE IMAGES IN MY BRAIN! QUIT IT!" his face was bright red and he rolled over onto his bed,

practically falling on the floor. Harry smiled, "Yeah. Right." He rose from his bed and quickly got dressed, leaving the others in the dormitory, howling with laughter.

He made his way downstairs to the common room where he found Hermione sitting in a lopsided armchair, her nose in a book called "_Pixies, fairies,_

_and other fascinating creatures of the Magical World, by Europa Butterfield_." "Is that very interesting?" said Harry leaning over her shoulder.

Hermione jumped, "Hm? OH! Yes! Sorry Harry, didnt see you there. Yes it is quite interesting, I'm catching up on my knowledge of the fire pixie, I think I

found a few this morning floating around by the fireplace over there. I thought they were flies at first but I came in closer and they had tiny little human like

faces...I then realized they were some kind of pixie, and I just had to look it up immediately. You really ought to read this book sometime, its quite interesting"

"I think I'll pass," muttered Harry as he heard Ron coming down the stairs. "Sorry about that mate, " said Ron patting Harry on the shoulder, "Just couldnt help it you know? It was so out of the ordinary"

Hermione looked up from her book, "What was?" "Nothing," said Ron stifling a giggle, "Lets go to breakfast I'm starved."

Down in the Great Hall the trio joined Seamus and Neville at their usual table. Harry helped himself to some eggs and a bit of sausage, when he could feel

someone watching him. He looked up, and from across the table, he could see Draco sitting with is cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco shot Harry a quick smile

and continued to join in active conversation with Pansy Parkinson who was sitting next to him, comically batting her eyelashes. Ron noticed Harry staring at

something and he turned around and spotted Draco and his group. "Them lot," he said shaking his head, "They think they own the school." "What do you expect?

Draco's father practically throws money at Hogwarts and every other magical organization. So he pretty much does own it...technically speaking." said Hermione, taking a bite out of her blueberry muffin.

After breakfast, they made their way to their usual morning classes until it was time for lunch. "I'm not very hungry." said Harry, and he said goodbye to his

friends and departed for the common room. He had alot of thinking to do. Just as he was about to climb the stairs, a hand landed on his shoulder, and he wheeled

around, coming face to face with Draco. "Where do you think your going Potter?" he said smirking. Harry heard a few low guffaws coming from behind

Draco, and he tilted his head and saw Crabbe and Goyle standing there with dumb expressions on both of their faces. "C-c-common room," said Harry, "I'm not very hungry"

"Oh really?" said Draco, "You cant skip lunch"  
"Who says I cant?" said Harry, balling his hands up into fists. Crabbe and Goyle

started snickering even louder, and Crabbe whispered to Draco, "Get him mate"  
"Well, well, well?" said Draco, "Looks like we have a rebel here. You know

what I like to do with rebels, Potter?" Draco leaned in so close, that his lips were lightly brushing against Harry's ear, "I like to spank them." he whispered. Harry

tried hard not to laugh, "Well it looks like your going to get your way," said Harry in a dissapointed voice, "Do what you must." "Good," said Draco, "I've beaten

Potter." He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him down the hallway, away from

Crabbe and Goyle who were still guffawing and making stupid motions with their hands. When they reached the end of the hallway, Draco let go of Harry's arm,

"Sorry Potter, but I had to keep up my act infront of them. Can't let them know I've gone soft on you right?" his lips curled into a smile. He put a long arm around

Harry, "So about last night," he said, gently kissing Harry's cheek, "I'm sorry if I got a bit testy with you." Harry smiled, "It's alright, the kiss afterwards made up

for it." Draco smiled triumphantly, "Good," he said, "I'm glad you liked it." He leaned in towards Harry, "Oh I did," said Harry softly as his lips met Draco's.

"Harry?" said two voices in unison behind him. Harry's eyes shot open and he pushed Draco away, wiping his mouth. "Yeah?" he said spinning around, only to

end up face to face with Fred and George Weasley. "What the bloody hell are you two doing?" the twins said together again, Fred nudged his twin and smirked,

"Looks like they were kissing." Draco scoffed, "Yeah right, like I'd ever kiss Potter. What have you two been smoking?" he said, a nasty smile on his lips.

"What have we been smoking?" said George looking at his twin, "Honestly how can you make such accusations."

"How about what have _you_ been smoking," said Fred, George nodding in agreement, "Looks like you two were a little busy just before we interuppted"

"I dont have time for this nonsense." said Draco eyeing the twins with a malevolent look in his eye, "I have to get to potions." And with that, he turned on his heel and swept off down to the dungeons. Fred and George both snickered,

"Harry, Harry, Harry," said George shaking his head, "This is going to cost you BIG." "Please, dont tell anyone," said Harry in desperation, "No one can know.

Please dont tell anyone." Fred and George looked at eachother, "Should we let him off easy?" said Fred smiling. "No," said George, "Not this time." he turned to

Harry, a devlish grin forming on his lips, "Meet us after dinner in the common room for your proper instructions." And with that, both of the twins turned on their heels and headed down the hall.

Harry just stood there, frozen. He couldnt believe what just happened, Fred and George knew, and soon would the whole school. He just knew he had to do whatever they had in mind, he couldnt break his promise to Draco.


	5. In Snape's Dungeon

Chapter 5 

Harry could feel his eyes starting to close as he listened to Professor Snape drone on and on about the importance of writing an essay they had earned. The

bell rang, and Harry jumped in his seat, suddenly awake. "Finally," said Ron as the three left the dungeons, "I swear, Snape gets more and more boring

everyday." Harry nodded in agreement, but Hermione looked rather annoyed. "Honestly Ron, you'll never learn anything if you keep that attitude," she said

briskly flipping her hair over her shoulder, "Besides, you need too pull up your grades. Your already missing three assignments"

Ron snorted, "Fine mother," he said sarcastically, "Always getting up my ass about every bloody thing..." he muttered to Harry under his breath. Harry wasnt

listening though, he was used to them arguing over every little thing, and he had more important things to keep his mind on. Just then, he realized he left his

notebook in the dungeon, "Listen guys, I'll catch up to you later. I left something downstairs." he said leaving Ron and Hermione still having their argument on the steps.

Once Harry reached the door to Snape's classroom, he could hear hushed voices inside. He stuck his head in just a little too see what was going on. Draco Malfoy

was still sitting in his usual seat, and Professor Snape stood behind, leaning over him. Harry quietly entered the room, hoping not too disturb them, since they

looked deep in conversation. "I've been hearing some rumors about you and Potter..." said the Professor's low voice. Harry stopped dead in his tracks, his heart thumping wildly. Snape couldnt know, could he?

"Oh really?" said Draco, "Like what?" Harry quickly crouched underneath a desk, being careful not to hit his head on the chair on his way down.

"I heard you and Potter are an item..." drawled the Professor, "You know you cant keep secrets from me Mr.Malfoy." Draco smiled, "I know, and yes. There is

something going on between Potter and I, but I doubt it's any of your business." he said cooly, folding his arms across his chest.

Harry was stunned, after that long speech Draco had given him about keeping their relationship a secret, he had now went and told Snape! How could he do this too him?

Harry rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasnt dreaming this all up, but he wasnt. He could feel the cold stone floor beneath him, and the usual draft from the

dungeon. "Draco," said Snape sitting down next to him, "I need to know. I cant keep giving you high marks if you dont tell me..." Harry watched as Snape's pale

hand rested against Draco's face, his thumb lightly stroking the boy's silver hair. "You dont know how difficult this is for me," said Draco, "I really do love him."

"But dont you also love me?" said the Professor, his other fist clenched, "I thought we had a deal. You give me what I want, you get the marks you rightfully

deserve," his pale lips curled into a malevolent smile, "Isnt school important to you? What would your mother and father say if they knew you failed my class?"

Draco shook his head, "I know," he said softly, "Just give me time to think about things"

A cold laugh escaped the Professor's lips, "Time to think? What is there to think about? It's either me or Potter, Mr.Malfoy..." Harry could see Draco's pale eyes

closing, tears running down the pale cheeks, "I'm so sorry Severus," he whispered, "I know you love me just as much." Snape nodded, "I know," he said

taking Draco into his arms, "Believe me I do." Snape ran his long fingers through the boy's silver hair, his hand gently going underneath his chin, lifting his face up

level to his, and gently kissing him. The whole scene wanted to make Harry vomit, just the thought of Snape...he shuddered. "Come," said Snape softly rising

from his chair, and taking Draco's hand in his, "Show me that you still care." Draco stood and followed Snape reluctantly to his office, the heavy wooden

door slamming shut behind them. Harry sat there, wide eyed and astonished. He couldnt believe what just happened. He scurried out from underneath the table

and ran out of the dungeon, tears forming in his eyes. His notebook still on his desk.


	6. Twins

**WARNING! There is incest in this chapter between FW/GW! If you are at all disturbed by this, please do not read on. Otherwise...read on and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The loud chatter from the Great Hall greeted Harry's ears as he quickly made his way to his table. Brushing tears away, he sat down next to Ron, who was busy

ripping apart his chicken, "Get what you needed, mate?" said Ron without looking up. "Yeah," said Harry, forcing a smile. Scooping a helping of mashed potatoes onto

his plate, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Dont forget," said George Weasley, taking a seat next to him, "After dinner, remember." He winked and grabbed a chicken leg.

Waving it around he yelled, "Oy Ron, why dont you try chewing that before you swallow?"

Harry heard Ron cough rather loudly, as a piece of chicken flew out of his mouth, just missing Hermione by an inch. "Ron remember to chew next time! You'll choke to death!" she screamed as the chicken flew past her ear.

"Sorry," said Ron sheepishly, his face turning a bright shade of pink.

Harry couldnt help but laugh, who needed Draco with friends like these? But just as he started to feel better, he looked up from his plate and spotted Draco sitting down

at his table. His usually neat blonde hair was a mess, his tie hung loosley around his neck, and his robes were rather wrinkled. Their eyes met for a moment, and Draco

managed a small smile, but all Harry could do was scowl. How could he? Draco made it seem like Harry was the only one he cared about, and yet he fooled around

with Snape? The old feeling of hatred returned as Harry sunk his teeth into his chicken, chewing furiously.

Harry excused himself from dinner early, saying he didnt feel very well and wanted to go lie down. As he entered the common room, he spotted the two twins sitting next

to eachother on a beat up old sofa. "Thought you'd never make it Harry," said Fred, his eyes twinkling, "Now, for the fun part." Harry shook his head and made his way

towards the steps to the dormitories, "I dont like him anymore. So just leave it at that." "We made a deal," said George smirking, "You cant break a deal"

"We never made any deal!" snapped Harry, he was furious, and the last thing he needed were these two bothering him. "Looks like itty bitty Potty is a wittle upset,"

said Fred sneering, his blue eyes widening. "Leave me alone." said Harry, but before his foot could even reach the first step, he was yanked backwards.

Harry hit the floor with a thud, "What the fuck do you think your doing?" he swore, "That hurt"

"Sorry Potter, but a deal is a deal." said George, removing his robes and throwing them onto the couch, "Common room is empty, so listen up or pay the price."

Harry nodded, "Alright what is it you want"  
Fred smirked at his twin, "What is it we want?" he turned back to Harry, "We want you Potter"

Harry's eyes widened, "What exactly do you mean by want"  
George snickered, "Oh I think you know." Harry watched as George loosened his tie and threw it ontop of his robes, his long pale fingers fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

"Why are you undressing?" said Harry in complete amusement, "Oh no...No your not"

"We dont believe in force Harry," said Fred, helping his twin unbutton his pants, "But if your willing to co operate, the rewards could be numerous." George took off his

own shirt, then he slipped Fred's off over his head, "See," said George smiling at his twin, "During our summers at home, theres never been many girls around. So we've had a little time too"

"Experiment." finished Fred, unbuttoning his own pants and pulling them off. When both twins were completely naked, they exchanged forced nervous looks, "Shall we undress Potty?" said Fred, biting his thumb nervously.

"I dont know," said George smiling back at his twin, he turned to Harry, "Well then"  
Harry nodded without thinking and all of a sudden he could feel himself being

undressed, the twin's fingers fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, the zipper on his pants. Harry closed his eyes and wished himself away, trying not to think about what

was going on. He could feel himself being kissed, soft lips on his bare skin. He opened his eyes. Fred was lying on his left gently biting his ear, and George was on

top tracing his jawline with his lips. Harry watched the twins engage in a passionate kiss, their hands searching eachother's bare bodies. Harry felt more like spectator

than member, his lips parted in a sigh, and George pulled away from Fred and frowned, "We're leaving him out..." he said softly, his hands running through his twin's

hair. Fred smiled, and leaned down to kiss Harry, their lips gently locking. Playfully pushing his tongue inside Harry's mouth, Fred's hands made their way down towards Harry's member, his fingers gently stroking the tip.

George wrapped his arms around Fred's bare torso and pulled him into another kiss, his hands also on Harry's member. Harry trembled at the touch of their cold hands against his warm skin, he could feel himself becoming aroused from the gentle strokes of their fingertips.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around both of the twin's necks, gently kissing Fred, then George. Harry looked down, and saw George close his mouth around Harry's erect member.

Harry closed his eyes, and his lips parted into a soft moan, "George," he whimpered, "Oh God..." Harry could feel George's velvet tongue sliding against the shaft, sucking. Harry gave a satisfying thrust into George's mouth, trying not to choke him.

Fred lay down next to Harry. He stroked Harry's bare chest, and glided his fingertips across the nipples. He playfully nipped at Harry's shoulder and whispered, "Looks like he's enjoying it George." Harry gave one last satisfying thrust into George's mouth and finally came.

George sat up and wiped his mouth, smiling. He pressed his lips against Harry's, forcing his tongue into Harry's mouth, making him taste himself. Fred playfully pushed George down onto his back, "Your mine now," he whispered into his twin's ear.

He gently pushed George's member up his anus, wincing slightly at the pain. George pushed Fred over so he was on top, doing all the work. George thrusted into his twin, eventually working up a little faster. Fred smiled dreamily, and wrapped his

arms around his brother, passionately kissing him. A soft moan escaped George's lips, and Fred playfully bit his lip in return. "Say it..." Fred whispered into his

brother's ear, "You know how much I like to hear it..." George could feel himself rising to an orgasm as he thrusted even more inside his twin, "Oh God..." he moaned, "Fred..."

Fred winced at the last thrust, his fingers gripping George's long red hair tightly, "Louder..." he whimpered, "Do it." George's eyes shot open as he thrusted one last

time inside his brother, soaring into an orgasm, "Ohhh...Fred..." he moaned collapsing ontop of his twin. Breathing heavily, he pulled out of Fred and lay next to

him. Harry just sat there, transfixed by the scene that had just unfolded before him. He had never seen two people make love before, let alone two males, let alone two

brothers - make that twin brothers. He watched as the twin's lay there in eachother's arms, sweat pouring down their naked bodies. Harry stood up and put on his

clothes, leaving the two downstairs on the carpet. On the way his dormitory he heard others entering the common room,

There was a loud shriek, and an "Oh my God! George! Fred! What the fuck is going on!" Harry spun around and rushed back downstairs, there stood Ron and Hermione

in the entrance. Hermione let out another shriek and covered her eyes, "Oh my God put some clothes on"

George laughed, "Nothing you havent seen before," he said bowing, pulling up his pants. "What the bloody hell were you two doing!" screamed Ron, "I come walking in here and your just laying there on eachother - NAKED!"

He shook his head, "I thought this was over." he muttered under his breath. Fred rose up from the floor, "Ron it's not like you didnt know. God, we share a room together. You knew exactly what was going on."

"I suspected but I never thought!" screamed Ron, smacking his fists against an end table, "Oh my God...I cant believe it..." he looked up and spotted Harry in the stairwell, "Harry, did you see what just went on here?"

Harry shook his head, his mouth open, dumbfounded.

George snorted, "He didnt just see it. He was part of it."

Hermione shrieked, "What! Your joking!" She uncovered her eyes, "Harry is that true?"

"Dont believe them Hermione," said Ron, tears were starting to well up in his eyes, "They just want to drag him into it"

"Honestly Ron," said Fred, "He was in on it. George gave him a good fuck - "  
"OH MY GOD!" screamed Hermione collapsing onto the couch, hiding her face in a beat up old pillow, "Harry! I dont believe this!"

Ron's mouth dropped open, "I cant believe you two! After all the trouble you've put our family through! You have to go and do this!"

Fred put an arm around his twin, "What can I say, I love my brother." George snickered quietly, and Hermione sobbed into her pillow, "This cant be happening..." she cried, "This cant be real..."


	7. The Closet

Chapter 7

** caution. there is a scene of rape later in this chapter. dont say I didnt warn you...**

* * *

Later that night, Harry lay awake, his mind all a flutter. Soft snores from Neville echoed around the quiet dormitory, and a few garbled words fled the lips of Seamus who was in a deep sleep.

Harry noticed that Ron, was also awake. He lay on his back, his eyes glued to the ceiling, obviously deep in thought. Harry didnt know what to say to make everything better. He knew Ron was very upset, but there was no way he could think of fixing it.

Harry turned on his side so he was facing Ron, "Ron," he whispered, "Can I talk to you please?" "I'm trying to sleep." whispered Ron, who hadnt taken his eyes off of the ceiling. Harry sighed and got out of bed, "Listen Ron," he said taking a seat on the edge of Ron's bed, "You have to talk to me..."

Ron turned over and away from Harry, "There's nothing to talk about"  
"Yes there is," Harry said desperately, "Listen Ron, I'm sorry."

Ron turned his head, visible tears forming in his eyes, "I didnt know you were like this Harry," he said sniffling, "Why didnt you tell me? Especially about Fred and George!" He wiped the tears out of his eyes, "What else are you keeping from me Harry?"

Harry shrugged, "I dont know Ron...I'm sorry...what else can I say," he looked down at the wood floor and started kicking Ron's book bag lightly with his bare feet, "I know what you and Hermione must think of me now..."

Ron shook his head, "It dosent change how we feel about you," he said reaching for a tissue on his nightstand, "Harry I'm the one that could seriously care less...I think I'm still in a wee bit of shock after seeing Fred and George naked, and all over eachother," he blew his nose, "I always was suspicious of them, but I never knew..."

Harry nodded, "I know, it was surprising to me too. But I always knew they were rather close." It was true, ever since his first year, Harry had never met siblings who were as close as they were. He never really thought anything of it at the time, after all they were brothers. But the relationship between them, was quite different from the one they had with Ron.

"There's something else I have to tell you Ron," he said, fiddling with one of the holes on Ron's blanket, "There's someone else I've been...seeing, if you know what I mean," Harry looked up from the blanket, "Ron? Ron are you listening?"

Ron wasnt listening, he was fast asleep, the dirty tissue clenched in his fist. Harry gave a sigh of relief, "Guess it's not the right time then..."

Harry crawled back into his own bed and curled underneath the covers. He closed his eyes, and before he knew it he was asleep. Spinning into a dark and endless dream world.

The next day, Harry woke up to an empty dormitory. Figuring they had all gone down to break fast, Harry quickly got dressed and hurried downstairs to the Great Hall.

Before he could enter the Great Hall, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he was suddenly being yanked into a broom closet. "What the hell-" he started to say, but a hand covered his mouth.

"Quiet Potter!" said a voice, "We're not supposed to be in here." "It's dark! I cant see anything." said Harry, his hands reaching inside his robes for his wand.

"God Potter..." hissed the voice, "Always have to have everything your way dont you"  
"Malfoy?" said Harry, desperately trying to search for a face in the darkness, "Is that you?"

"Who else?" said the voice coolly, "Dont even think your going to get light in here, cause your not."

"What is it you want Malfoy?" said Harry, quite exasperated, "I'm really quite hungry"  
"Just hold it," hissed Draco, "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I havent seen you enough to avoid you," snapped Harry, his hands fumbling for the door knob, "Now let me go..."

Draco gripped the front of Harry's robes and pulled him in, "I know you were in that room Harry. I know you were listening to me and Snape speaking."

Harry froze, "I-I-I d-dont know what your talking about." "Dont lie to me Potter!" he screamed, his grip tightening on the fabric, "How much did you hear?"

Harry winced, afraid that Draco might hit him. But wait a second, why should he be the one afraid? Draco hadnt told him about the affair with Snape! Harry thought to himself, _'I should be the onewho'sangry!'_

"Well why didnt you tell me?" said Harry through clenched teeth, "Your cheating on me"  
Draco shook Harry violently, so much so, Harry thought his neck would snap if Draco's grip had been a bit tighter, "I'm cheating on you?" said Draco, his voice cracking, "I'm CHEATING ON YOU!" now he was screaming, and Harry had a strange feeling of fear rush through him.

"YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA OF WHAT I'VE BEEN GOING THROUGH HAVE YOU? NONE!" Draco slammed Harry up against the wall with such force, that whatever was sitting on the shelves in the broom closet came tumbling to the floor with a loud CLANG!

Harry could feel his bones crunching underneath Draco's weight against him, "No one's ever forced you Potter have they?" said Draco, a hint of malevolence in his voice, "Now you'll know what it's like..."

All of a sudden, Harry was facing the wall, his body pressed up against the cold stone. "Draco..." he whispered, "Dont do this...you don't know what your doing..." He could hear Draco sobbing behind him, "Harry you have to learn your lesson..."

Draco ripped the heavy robes right off of Harry's body, tossing them to the floor, "Be silent Potter," he whispered in Harry's ear, "Just be silent and still..."

Harry felt his pants fall too his ankles. He winced as he felt the other boy forcefully thrust into him, "Stop it..." sobbed Harry, "Dont do this..." Tears fell from his eyes as he felt Draco thrust into him even harder, "Shut your mouth Potter," he hissed, thrusting into Harry again.

Harry bit his lip, his whole body searing with pain. He couldnt scream. All he could do right now was cry, and pray it would be over just as soon as it had started. With one final thrust, Draco came and pulled out of Harry.

"Don't fool yourself that this was rape," said Draco zipping up his pants, "That would flatter us both." He then floated out of the broom closet, leaving Harry alone in the dark.

Harry collapsed to the floor, curling up into a ball, loud sobs escaping his lips. He couldnt believe the pain he was in, he couldnt believe what had just happened. Trying to push himself up off of the floor, waves of pain rushed throughout his body and he lost his balance, hitting his head rather hard on a metal bucket.

Harry didnt know if he had blacked out or if the room was still dark. His touched the spot where he had hit the bucket, and felt something wet. _I'm bleeding_...he thought,_ I'm bleeding and I'm all alone..._

His head felt as though it were about to cave in, and he closed his eyes, drifting off into unconciousness.


	8. The Dream

**mmhmm yes here it is, long awaited chapter 8. chapter 9 should be up in a week or so, if I get enough reviews.**

* * *

"He looks rather red dont you think"  
"Well what do you think Ron! He's had quite of a shock"  
"I know but still...he's all bruised up and what not"  
"Yeah I'm surprised he's not purple"  
"Keep your voices down! Your going to wake him up"  
"I think he's still pretty knocked out"  
"Unless we give him a good shaking"  
"Dont you even"  
Harry shifted in his sleep, hearing familiar voices all around him. "Look he's waking up! Harry! Harry can you hear me"  
"Honestly Ron dont do that"  
"Yeah Ron. Honestly. Stupid git"  
Harry heard a few snickers. He wasnt sure if he was dreaming, or if he was about to wake up.  
His eyes fluttered open. And he was greeted by a few familiar faces, that of Hermione, Ron, Fred and George. "Thank goodness your awake!" exclaimed Hermione throwing herself ontop of Harry, "Oh we were so worried! It's a good thing I found you"  
"We found you." corrected Ron.  
"We found you," Hermione said rolling her eyes, "You were in the closet and all bloody. I thought we should have taken you to the hospital wing. But Ron thought otherwise..."

"Well I dont know...it looked a little suspicious too me, and I didnt want the whole school knowing you had been bloodied up in some broom closet." Said Ron shrugging, "Unless you feel you need to go to the hospital wing"  
Harry smiled, thankful for Ron not taking him to the hospital wing. The last thing he needed was the whole school knowing he had been raped. "No I'm good. Thanks Ron." Ron nodded and sat on the corner of Harry's bed, "So what happened to you?" Harry shrugged, "I honestly dont remember," he lied, "Someone dragged me into a closet and beat me up. That's pretty much it."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow, just a little unsure of Harry's response, "Are you sure you dont remember what happened to you?" She laid a hand on Harry's knee, "You can tell us Harry, you know that"  
Harry nodded, "I know. I just dont feel like discussing it right now." He fumbled with the tags on his blanket, "This stuff happens alot you know? I'll talk later"  
There was an awkward silence in the room, Harry wasnt exactly sure if he should open up to his friends or not.  
And he didnt feel like telling his troubles when Fred and George were right there...

"Well if that's that," said Fred, "Then me and George are going off to bed. Good night gentlemen," he bowed, "And fair Lady." George curtsied and followed his twin out of the room.

Harry sat up, "Now that they are gone. I'll tell you." Ron and Hermione leaned in, listening intently as Harry recounted the events that had gone on in the broom closet. Hermione shook her head, "But Draco...why would he do something like that?" her eyebrows furrowed in thought, "He's got a reputation to keep up you know"  
"Yeah but he knew Harry wouldnt go to Dumbledore about it," said Ron, "I know I wouldnt." He shuddered, thinking about the whole thing happening to himself rather than Harry, "Absolutely terrible." he said quietly.

The awkward silence returned as Harry looked at both of his friends, waiting for them too say something. Ron was lost in thought, and Hermione was thinking of the right words too say. Just as Harry was about to say he needed to get some rest, Hermione opened her mouth -

"Harry, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" she said tentatively, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Are you gay?" she winced, hoping she didnt make him upset.

Harry was dumbstruck, he knew Hermione would have probably been the first one to guess it, but it was too soon. He wasnt all that ready to tell them yet. He bit his lip. Should he come out in the open now? Should he tell his two closest friends what he was really like? Hermione already had some sort of clue, but this would kill Ron, he knew it. He looked up at Ron who was staring at the floor, expressionless. "Yes...I am..." he forced his eyes shut as he heard a quiet gasp escape Hermione's lips. Ron just sat there, motionless. "I knew it," he said, his eyes boring into the floor, "I knew it...I just knew it."

"But this dosent change anything, right Harry?" said Hermione, tears starting too well up in her eyes, "You will still be friends, right Ron?" she looked at Ron, searching for an answer, "Right Ron?" But Ron just sat there, no expression, no feeling or thought. Harry knew that Ron would never feel the same way again. He already knew how Ron felt about homosexuality. It was rarely discussed in the magical world, and now that it turned out his two brothers were also gay (let alone that they were gay with eachother), Harry was sure Ron would never speak to him again.

"I dont know what to think." said Ron quietly, getting up from Harry's bed. He walked over to his own bed and closed the curtains. "He'll adjust," whispered Hermione, "You've been friends for too long. He wouldnt throw away that friendship"  
Harry nodded in hope that Hermione was right, but he was still skeptical.

Hermione gave him a soft kiss on the forehead goodnight, and she left him there, alone and in his thoughts. Harry doubted he would get any sleep that night, his mind racing with so many thoughts of the day's events. The thought of Draco hurting him kept running over and over in his mind. How could he do this to me? he thought, Why would he hurt me? Of course Draco Malfoy had always wanted to hurt him. Yet, Harry had thought Draco felt strongly about him. Harry's eyes were starting to close, and before he knew it he was dreaming about flying on his broomstick, soaring high above the clouds. He felt invincible, no one could touch him or hurt him now. Then the dream changed.

_He was in his dormitory, yet it was empty, let alone him and one other person. He couldnt quite make out this person's face, yet the voice seemed so familiar. Harry's clothes were strewn all about the floor, and he lay completely naked on his bed. "Shh," said the voice, "I dont want anyone to know what were about too do"  
Harry's lips curled into a smile, "I know," he said, "God forbid they know about us"  
The voice chuckled, "God forbid..." Harry was being kissed, familiar hands searching his bare body. The voice spoke again, "I've been wanting to do this since 2nd year," the hands ran over Harry's bare chest, "I've been waiting to do this..." Harry smiled, "I know," he said, "I've been waiting as well"  
Harry knew this was a boy. A boy he knew very well in fact. Harry felt the hands run over his member, he stiffened under the touch, his lips meeting the other boy's. The other boy was naked too, he could tell. But he still couldnt make out the face, it was still a blur.  
"I know you've been hurt Harry..." said the voice softly, "Do to me what they've done too you." "No," said Harry, "I dont want to hurt you like they did"  
"Trust me," said the voice, their fingers running through Harry's thick hair, "I want this"  
The other boy's body lay flat on the bed next to Harry; and without thought, Harry, sat up, straddling the other boy, teasing the boy's anus with his member. "I cant do this..." said Harry, tears starting to form in his eyes, "I really cant"  
"Yes you can," said the boy, "I want you to Harry...I love you"  
Harry was dumbstruck, the voice had finally registered in his brain. "Oh my God..." he said trembling, "It's you"  
The other boy's fingers went up to Harry's lips, silencing him, "Shh Harry," he said gently, "Dont let them hear us"  
"I cant do this to you..." he said getting off of the other boy, "This isnt right"  
"Yes you can," said the voice grabbing Harry by the wrists, "Harry please do this too me..."_

Harry shook himself awake. He shot up and looked around the room. Everyone was still asleep, including Ron who's curtains were still shut. Harry couldnt remember if he had shut his own curtains. As soon as he climbed out of bed, he realized he was completely naked, "Oh my God!" he whispered to himself, "My clothes! Where are they?" His mind flashed back to the dream he had been having. _It had to have been a dream_, he thought, _It had to have been! I would_ _have woken up if something like that had actually happened!_

"But it did happen..." said a voice behind him.

Harry spun around, his green eyes widened, "Oh my God..." he gasped, "So it was you..."


	9. The Murder

This is where the tragic part of the story comes into play.

But it isnt over just yet...

* * *

"Harry, dont leave!" said the boy, "Harry wait a minute!" The boy grabbed Harry by the arm and yanked him violently, sending Harry sprawling on the bed. With a flick of his wand, the curtains around Harry's bed closed. "Harry you need to be silent," he said, "Dont wake the others"  
"You cant be here!" said Harry, "You dont belong here anymore"  
"I came back for you Harry Potter," said the boy, "I need to see you again"  
Harry could hear Ron thrashing around in his bed, soft groans echoing throughout the room.  
"But how did you get-" started Harry, but before he could finish, the boy smiled and said, "Quidditch match"  
Ron was now silent, yet still stirring. "Everyone is going to be awake soon, you have to get out of here!" said Harry, picking up the other boy's clothes and thrusting them into the boy's arms, "They cant know you were here!"

"I thought they did know," said the boy smirking, "I thought Ron and that girl-friend of yours knew everything"  
"Well they dont know that I've been sleeping with you!" said Harry, a little too loud in fact. He quickly clapped his hands over his mouth as he hear Ron climb out of bed, "Listen Harry," said Ron quietly outside the drawn curtains, "I know I was a little bit of a jerk to you last night. I just wanted to apologize too you..." Ron tugged on the curtains , "Harry are you awake in there?" "Get down!" whispered Harry, pulling his blankets up over himself and over the boy, "Get underneath"  
"Harry what the bloody hell are you-" The curtains were flung open, and Harry was greeted by bright sunlight. He was also greeted by his best friend, whom he was face to face with. "Oh my God..." said Ron, his hand quickly covering his mouth, "No way...Harry? Oliver?"

Harry grabbed his shirt and quickly pulled it over his head, "Ron it's not what you think"  
"Oh it's exactly what I think!" said Ron, his face turning white, "Harry! I cant believe it!" he turned to Oliver Wood, who was smirking, "And you"  
Oliver smiled, "I just wanted to pay Harry a little visit"  
"He was just leaving," said Harry who was now between embarassed and fuming with anger, "Ron please, it's not what it looks like"  
"Oh yes it is what it looks like!" yelled Ron, "Harry what the hell do you think your doing! Do you know how serious this is!" By now the rest of the boys in Harry's dormitory were awake, all rubbing their eyes, and looking around in confusion, "What are you yelling about Ron?" said Seamus, peeking out through his curtains, "Whats going on out here?"

Neville sat up and stared at Harry, his eyes wide open, "Harry..." he said in a whimper, "What have y-you b-been d-doing? And why is he h-here?" "Its nothing!" said Harry standing beside his bed, "Just forget it"  
"Better get some pants on first, mate," said Seamus smiling, "Then maybe we'll believe you"  
Harry looked down and realized he was completely naked from the waist down, _Oh God this cant be happening_ thought Harry, _the whole school will now know I'm gay...and caught in the act with my pants down...literally..._

"Nothing you havent seen before," said Oliver, climbing out of Harry's bed, his stark nakedness making Neville flush.  
He caught Neville's gaze and added with a grin, "You know we've all had our little fantasies about Harry Potter"  
Ron was flabberghasted, "Thats disgusting! You know we've never"  
"Oh come off it Weasley!" said Oliver, "I know about your two brothers and how they are. Believe me, I've had my fun with them in the showers after Quidditch. Dont tell me your not the same way"  
"I'm not!" said Ron, stamping his foot on the ground, "And I'm proud too say I'm not! I've never had a problem with homosexuality before! But now I think I do!" He stormed out of the dormitory, plaid pajamas and all.

"He'll cool off in a minute or two," said Oliver stretching, Neville's face turned an even deeper red, "See something you like Longbottom"  
Neville turned away, "N-n-no." "Leave him alone," said Harry pulling up his pajama pants, "You should leave. Right now." Oliver scoffed and folded his arms across his chest, "I'm not going anywhere!" he said haughtily, "I came over 300 miles just too see you Potter! I refuse to leave until you kiss me"  
Neville let out a small yelp, and Seamus's mouth dropped open.  
"Yes that's right!" said Oliver looking at the others in the room, "Let it be known that Harry Potter is the world's biggest faggot."

Harry was seething, he clenched his fists and dove onto Oliver, knocking him onto the bed, "YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" he roared, punching Wood square in the jaw, "DON'T TALK ABOUT THINGS YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW"  
Oliver smiled, blood running down his chin, "You know I like it rough Harry"  
Harry kneed him straight in the groin, "SHUT UP! YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! YOU NEVER DID! AND YOU NEVER WILL!" Tears were starting to form in his eyes, and he wrapped his hands around Wood's throat, trying to choke him, "WHY DID YOU SAY THAT!" he said sobbing, choking Oliver, "WHY!"

"Get off him mate!" said Seamus wrapping his arms around Harry's torso, trying desperately to pull Harry off of Oliver, "Let go of him! You'll kill him!" But Harry didnt let go, Oliver had dug his fingernails in Harry's arms in a desperate attempt to free himself, yet Harry wasnt giving in. "Harry he's not breathing!" yelled Neville, clutching his toad Trevor, "Harry you'll kill him"  
"HARRY LET GO OF HIM!" roared Seamus, yanking Harry violently away from Oliver.  
Harry flew backward, Seamus breaking his fall.

Neville rushed over to the bed, his ear against Oliver's chest, "His heart isnt beating..." he said, taking Oliver's wrist in his hand. He looked up, panic written all over his face, "He's dead."


	10. The Burial

This one is a little short, but whatever. Chapter 11 is in progress as we speak!

The words in _italics_ are Harry's flashbacks to his first year at Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry fell silent, sheer disbelief shrouding over him like a black cloud. He just stood there, taking in the fearful expressions of Seamus and Neville. "I didnt..." said Harry, "I didnt mean too..." Harry knew what this meant. He would be locked up in Azkaban for sure.

"We cant let him get caught!" said Neville, "He didnt mean too kill him"  
"Neville are you mad?" said Seamus, his face turning bright red, "He choked him to death! He meant to kill him!"

Harry just stood there silent, his eyes studying the lifeless body of his former Quidditch captain. Too many awful memories returned to Harry at the sight of Wood. Too many horrors he couldnt even describe. He never told anyone about what happened to him after the Quidditch practices or after the games. Even in those dark and cold dungeon classrooms. Wood was always there, waiting for Harry. Waiting to use him.

_Oh no, thought Harry, I've gone the wrong way again! He stamped his foot on the floor and groaned in frustration. This was his fifth day at school and he still was having a hard time locating all of the classrooms. He was still getting used to the idea of being a wizard, and going to a school that taught you how to be a better one. Especially a school like this, he thought staring up at the ceiling, I've never seen anything like it.  
_

_"Lost?" said a smooth voice behind him, Harry spun around half expecting too see the blonde headed Draco Malfoy standing there, sneering at him, waiting to tear him down. But to Harry's surprise, Oliver Wood was leaning up against the cold stone wall of the castle, happily biting into an apple. Harry was quite relieved too see a familiar face, "Yeah," he said, "I have no idea where I'm going..."_

_"Well," said Wood, taking another bite out of his apple, "Where are you trying to go_?"  
_"Thats the problem," said Harry sighing, "I dont know where I'm going. I dont even know what class I have now...I have no idea what I'm doing." Tears formed behind his eyes, but he fought them back, he couldnt let Wood see him cry. "It's alright Harry," said Wood putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, "I was lost my first week too. But dont worry about it, teachers tend to go easier on you if your a first year," he smiled, "Besides, why dont you just skip class for now and hang out with me for a while. How does that sound?" Harry was beaming, Oliver Wood wanted to be around him! One of the most popular boys in school wanted to hang out with him, Harry Potter._

_"Yeah!" he said excited, "I mean...uh...sure why not"  
"Good," said Oliver taking another bite out of his apple, "By the way, I really wanted to show you something Harry. I think you'll like it." Harry was overjoyed at the thought of spending time with Oliver Wood, and the thought of Wood wanting too show him something, REALLY wanting to show him something, made him even more happy._

"What are we going to do?" said Neville frantically, "They cant know Harry did this!"  
"They probably already know..." said Harry looking down at the floor, "I dont think I can hide this..."

"Thats a good idea! We'll wait until nightfall and hide the body! No one will know!" said Neville, "It's all we can do too keep you out of Azkaban Harry"  
Seamus was in shock, "ARE YOU FUCKING MAD!" he bellowed, "He bloody killed Oliver Wood! He's fucked! And where are we gonna bury him, huh? Where?"

"Forbidden forest," said a small voice from across the room, "No one will know he's there." It was Dean Thomas, another one of Harry's friends. Dean had been sitting there the whole time, spectating what had been going on. "So you've gone mad too huh?" said Seamus, throwing his hands up in the air, "I just dont know...We have too tell someone! Just say that he was trying to attack you Harry!"

"No!" said Neville, "No one will believe that! We have to hide the body in the Forbidden forest like Dean said"  
Harry shook his head, "I'll be guilty for the rest of my life...It dosent matter. I might as well be locked up in Azkaban for life"  
"Harry, no!" said Neville, dropping Trevor to the floor, "Harry you cant let them know you did this! We'll hide the body later on tonight! No one will know"  
Seamus frowned at Harry, "What do you want to do? It's all up to you, you know."

Harry didnt want to bury Oliver Wood out in the forest, but he didnt want to go too Azkaban either. He then remembered all the things that Wood had done to him the past...all the hurt he had experienced. Harry was filling with hatred, "We'll bury that fucker in the forest," he said clenching his fists, "He belongs there."

That night Harry, Seamus, and Dean quickly got dressed. They told Neville too stay in the dormitory just incase Ron woke up and went looking for Harry. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak, and Seamus pulled out a shovel that was underneath his bed, "Nicked this from Filch's closet this afternoon," he said forcing a smile, "You sure you want too do this Harry?" Harry nodded, his stomach was tightening, and fear flooded his entire body.

Shrouded in the invisbility cloak, Seamus led the way down the dark corridors. Harry and Dean were both balancing the weight of Oliver Wood between themselves, struggling too stay hidden underneath the safety of the cloak. Finally reaching the grouds, they struggled too make it all the way past Hagrid's cabin and into the forest. Harry and Dean both let go of Oliver, the body hitting the ground with a soft thud.

Harry wrapped the invisibility cloak around his shoulders and grabbed one of Oliver's arms, "Dean you take the other one." Dean nodded, "Right." Following Seamus deep into the woods, they dragged Oliver's limp body on and on, cleaning up whatever trace of blood they had left behind them.

"Hopefully we'll find our way out," said Dean, wiping sweat off his forehead with his free hand, "I dont want too die out here you know"  
The all too familiar knot had returned in Harry's stomach, and he felt nauseous. "Here." said Seamus pushing the shovel into the soft ground, "Right here is good."

Dean and Harry both let go of Wood. All three of them taking turns with the shoveling. It felt like hours had passed since they had left the castle, and all three of them were growing rather tired. They rolled Wood's limp body into the hole, and Seamus sighed, "Should someone say something"

"I'll say something," said Harry, clearing his throat. "Oliver Wood seemed rather nice at first," he said, "But then once you got to know him, you realized what a devil he really was. He's hurt me in the past, and he will do so no more. Rest in peace you fuck. I've hated you for so many years, and now I've gotten my revenge. My fucking revenge...You needed too die..." He broke off into silence, tears running down his face. Seamus rested a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Harry I think you should stop. Your upset enough as it is..."

"It's almost morning," said Dean, "Happy Sunday..." He grimaced and wiped his hands on his pants, "So that's it then"  
Seamus nodded, "Yeah that's it I guess." Both of them looked at Harry, waiting for a response from their friend.

_"Down here Potter," said Oliver Wood, his hand on the young boy's shoulder, "I think you might like this"  
Harry followed Oliver down the winding stone steps, they reached a rather dark room, and the air was cold. "Where exactly are we going?" said Harry at Oliver's heels, "I dont think I've ever been down here"  
"Dont worry," said Wood, "You'll like it I promise."  
As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Wood all of a sudden pushed Harry violently up against the wall.  
"What the-"  
"Dont say another word Harry," said Oliver, unzipping Harry's pants, "Dont act like you didnt want it this way."  
_

_"What are you doing?" said Harry. He could feel Oliver's cold hands slide down over his bare thigh and onto his penis, "Dont touch me!" screamed Harry, trying to push Oliver away. But the weight of the other boy was unbearable, and Harry wasnt strong enough. "You yell and I'll kill you Potter! I'll snap your neck in two"  
Small tears escaped the corners of Harry's eyes, "Oliver please, your hurting me..."_

Only Harry could know the pain and torment he had gone through those past couple of years. Only one person had clouded his mind for every second of the day, every waking moment.  
And now...he was gone. Just like that.


	11. Ron's Plan

That next monday in Potions, Harry's mind revolved around Saturday's events.  
Why had Oliver come back to see him?  
Why did Harry react the way he did? So harshly, that he actually killed the boy? 

Ron, sitting next to him, was already starting to doze off. Every so often he would catch Seamus's glance, or Neville's worried grimace. They were all wondering what was going to happen to them if anyone found out about what they had done. "Ten points from Gryffindor for your...sheer ignorance..." hissed Professor Snape, smacking the back of Ron's drooping head with a textbook, "And another 10 for looking in the other direction, Potter."  
"But sir -"  
"Silence!" seethed Snape, a malevolent grin curling on his lips, "You dont want me to take any more points off, now do you? You'll be negative one-hundred by the time I'm through with this class."

Watching Snape sweep back towards the black board, Harry made sure he kept his mind on the lesson that was being taught. God forbid he get in trouble with his own classmates, the ones that knew about that fatal Saturday night. After that long, and boring, useless Potions lecture, Harry found himself becoming another target of Hermione's incessant lecturing, "Honestly Harry!" she cried, "If you and Ron keep losing us points, Slytherin will beat us this year for sure! And I've been trying so hard to rack up points from my other classes..." She shook her brown bushy head, and continued on down the path.

"Honestly Harry," whispered Ron, "She definitely needs to sort our her priorities."

Heading back to the common room with Ron trailing behind him, Harry noticed that Seamus, Neville, and Dean had collected outside of the Fat Lady's portrait, expressions of worry on their faces. "H-h-hiya Harry!" shouted Neville, his voice a little shaky with worry, "W-we were wondering if we could speak to you?" Seamus elbowed poor Neville in the back, "A-about P-potions?" he finished.

"Why the bloody hell would you be asking Harry about Potions?" sniggered Ron, "You'd have more luck with a garden gnome."  
"Its the homework," added Seamus, "We just want to copy whatever notes he got down. Since, you know...he always gets them from Hermione."

"And no offense Ron," said Dean, "Your handwriting is well...a bit...confusing." Ron scoffed, "Yeah, well whatever. I'll just see you in the common room, 'kay Harry?" "Yeah." Harry was pretty sure that the boys didnt want to talk about Potions, more like what they were going to do if what they did got found out.

Once Ron was out of earshot, and they were sure no one else was around, Seamus pulled Harry to the far end of the corridor, "Listen, Harry. We heard Draco talking..about Wood. His father's bribed him to come down and give Draco...lessons."  
"But..why would Wood even consider that?"  
"I dont know Harry, the money maybe?"

"Anyway," Dean continued, "What if Wood never shows? Draco already knows that Wood showed up over the weekend to watch the match. Malfoy's bound to get suspicious, and his father. And, just about every other professor that saw him at the match that day."

"And if they figure out he's gone missing," said Seamus, casting worried looks with Neville, "They are able to launch some sort of search. They might think he've gotten snatched up by Voldemort or something."  
"But why would they even look around here?" asked Harry, "I mean, Voldemort would never even step foot inside Hogwarts. What would make them think it was him anyway?"

"I dont know Harry," said Neville shaking his head, "But if Puddlemere United finds out their best player has gone missing. They're bound to raise hell."  
"All we're trying to say is," continued Seamus, "You should probably leave soon Harry. Someone's bound to find out eventually."

"Where am I supposed to go then?" said Harry, taken aghast at the request for him to leave the school, "I dont understand..."  
"Harry, we're only worried," said Neville, "If something does happen, you need to make sure you dont end up Azkaban for life. Besides, Draco is getting a bit suspicious. He hasnt seen Wood for a few days and he's bound to bring his father in."

Later that night, Harry lay awake in bed. His eyes practically creating a hole in the top of the ceiling, from staring for so long. Ron was still tossing and turning, his blankets suddenly hitting the floor. "Ron?" Harry whispered, "Are you awake?"  
"Errrugh...Yess...what?" Ron sat up halfway, rubbing his eyes, "What Harry? What time is it?"  
"Ron I need to talk to you, its important"  
If there was one person in the world that could somehow understand what Harry was going through, it was Ron.

Settling himself on Ron's bed, Harry quickly shut the curtains, "Listen Ron, what I'm going to tell you. You cant tell anyone, understand?"  
Ron nodded, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "What is it Harry?"  
Harry quickly informed Ron of what had happened that weekend, down to the last detail. Ron was expressionless, his lips forming one straight line (something Aunt Petunia would be proud of), his eyes wide and emotionless.

After a minute of silence, Ron finally opened up, "H-Harry...are you serious? He did, all those things to you..and you - you - did that?"  
Harry nodded, "Yeah. And I dont know what I'm going to do."  
"Harry you have to turn yourself in," whispered Ron, "Just tell them what happened to you. Tell them that Wood tried to hurt you, and...and you defended yourself!"

"Dont you understand? We buried him, Ron! We hid his body in the forest, and now...well now, if I say anything. They'll...sentence me!"  
Ron put an arm around Harry, "Listen. We'll figure something out. In the meantime, if you need to get out...just...go to my parents house. Tell them that...that um..." Ron scratched his chin, trying to decide what sort of plan they were going to formulate, "Well...just tell them that you need help. And...that you need to stay there for a while. Then, by that time I'll have something else figured out."

"Ron listen," said Harry, leaning into Ron's embrace a little more, "I dont think your parents will buy that, do you?"  
Ron shook his head, "No, most likely not. But, maybe if I go with you-"  
Harry frowned, "No Ron. No. Your parents wouldnt approve!"  
"But I dont want you to go through this alone, Harry! We could...we could just, run away together"  
Ron got a faraway look in his eye, "Just think of it Harry. We've already learned what we need to know. And...and we'll..."

"Live out in a cave somewhere?" Harry sniggered, "Ron, listen. This is my problem, not yours."  
Looking a little crestfallen, Ron frowned, "But, I wanted to help Harry. Your my best mate and all, and well...I care about you."  
This time, he wrapped both his arms around Harry's shoulders, "I really care, Harry," he whispered in Harry's ear, "Dont you understand?"

Without thinking, Harry turned his head a little to the side, just so his lips met with Ron's. He was half expecting Ron to push him away and scream "ARE YOU BLOODY MAD?" But Ron just kissed back, his tongue playfully hitting Harry's. Harry pulled away, confusion spread across his face, "But Ron...you were so upset when I told you...and...you just let me kiss you."

Ron scoffed, "Christ, Harry. Ever since first year. I knew I was always somewhat attracted to you...somehow. I just...I just didnt realize it till now."  
Harry gently kissed Ron's pink cheek, "Well Ron, I'd like to change your current status as a single gentleman."  
Ron silently giggled, a deep red flush rising on his cheeks, "Alright, then."  
Before Harry knew what was happening, he felt himself kissing Ron again, his hands making their up the back of the Gryffindor's shirt, pulling the top over his head.

Pulling away, Ron threw his shirt to the side of the bed, and untied the knot in his plaid pajama pants; Harry quickly followed suit, and helped Ron pull his pants down to his ankles. Smiling as his green eyes lighted over Ron's fat cock, Harry pulled his shirt over his head, next, the pants. Ron's blush went even deeper, "Harry...I-I've never actually done anything like this before."

"Are you, nervous?" asked Harry, his hands on Ron's bare thighs, "We dont have to do this if you dont want too...We can just..." Harry lay down next to Ron, wrapping his arms around the other boy's torso, "We can just...lay here..till morning." Ron sank deeper into Harry's embrace, their noses almost touching, "Harry, one of these days..." he whispered, "I'll be ready, and...you'll know." Gently kissing the tip of Harry's nose, Ron snuggled closer still, one arm cradling the pilllow that held Harry's head, the other wrapped around the arm that Harry held him with.

"How long have you known?" murmured Harry, "That you were attracted to boys"  
"Well," started Ron, "I count from the first time I saw you. But actually, I finally realized when I saw Krum in his swimming trunks for the first time."

* * *

bah. i decided to update since i hadnt updated this story in almost a year! 


End file.
